Alma congelada, corazón de fuego
by PanDragonball
Summary: Desde que Jack Frost se unió al grupo todos cambiaron. Ahora él es el nuevo favorito. Rapunzel no deja de hacer pinturas de él y Hiccup le mostró su cuaderno de dibujos de la misma forma que hizo conmigo. ¿Estaré celosa? ¡tonterías! Esa es sólo la emoción por tener un nuevo amigo... Bueno eso espero (Jack x Mérida)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa xD Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Por favor comenten como les pareció y si la consideran buena o aburrida. Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen . Ah y si preguntan por Jack, él saldrá en el próximo capítulo :P Ser paciente es una virtud.**

**Capítulo 1**

Desde que Jack Frost se unió al grupo todos cambiaron. Ahora él es el nuevo favorito. Rapunzel no deja de hacer pinturas de él y Hiccup le mostró su cuaderno de dibujos de la misma forma que hizo conmigo. ¿Estaré celosa? ¡tonterías! Esa es sólo la emoción por tener un nuevo amigo, cuando conocí a Punzie y a Hipo los tres nos volvimos muy amigos, recuerdo que todos me miraban un poco extrañados al ver que yo no era una princesa convencional.

Recuerdo el día donde los conocí, fue un año después de lo que pasó con mi mamá; ella y yo cambiamos un poco después de eso. Dejó de exigir lo del matrimonio y dejó que yo misma escogiera el momento y el hombre adecuado a su tiempo, pero, a cambio tuve que asumir algunas responsabilidades como princesa, por ejemplo, asistir a todas las reuniones con los Lords y ponerme esos ridículos vestidos que me quitan el aire. Bueno pero aparte de eso todo está mucho mejor. Fue en esos días cuando conocí a los que pronto serían mis mejores amigos.

Era una mañana cualquiera, salí a cabalgar al bosque para practicar con mi arco. Siempre lo hago, es muy divertido y cada día voy mejorando cada vez más. Esa vez logré darle a todos los blancos a una velocidad muy elevada, al parecer Angus también estaba mejorando. Me bajé del caballo para descansar unos segundos, ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y tenía que regresar al castillo.

Me disponía a irme cuando pude observar una enorme sombra negra cruzar por encima de las copas de los árboles. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y un gemido no muy lejano de donde estaba. La curiosidad fue tan fuerte que impidió mi regreso al castillo, ¿qué era eso? Y lo más importante ¿quién gritó?

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde yo suponía que se había estrellado el objeto. Aparté unas cuantas ramas y… No me lo podía creer… Acaso era…. ¡Imposible!

–Discúlpame, Chimuelo. No fue tu culpa, tengo que hacer unos ajustes en la cola y volveremos a volar de nuevo –escuché que decía el chico; era un muchacho como de dieciséis años aproximadamente, con cabello castaño, ojos verdes y pecoso. Pero lo más interesante no era eso… ¡Estaba hablando con un dragón! ¡Un dragón real! No podía creérmelo, yo pensaba que esos sólo existían en los cuentos que mi mamá me narraba cuando era niña.

Me acerqué cautelosa, también sabía que los dragones no eran muy amigables, sin embargo ese chico lo trataba como a una persona y el dragón no le hacía ningún daño. Al parecer estaban volando pero cayeron. Pero ¿los dragones se caen mientras vuelan? Tal vez habían sido atacados. Un gruñido hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que el dragón estaba parado en frente de mí gruñéndome, inmediatamente saqué mi arco y lo apunté con una flecha. Tenía muy buenos reflejos y muy buena puntería, ese animal no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

–Tranquilo, amigo. No le hagas daño, por lo general él no es así –dijo el castaño. Con una mano tocó suavemente la cabeza del animal para calmarlo. Era muy buen domador de bestias para ser tan joven- ¿Quién eres tú? –me dijo con una mirada extrañada

–Mi nombre es Merida –empecé a bajar mi arco lentamente- ¿Quién eres y cómo lograste domar un dragón?

–Soy Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III, pero mis amigos me dicen Hipo –dijo el chico – Y él es Chimuelo, es un Furia Nocturna –aclaró dirigiéndose a su amigo alado

–No has respondido mi pregunta –dije con un poco de seriedad. Él me contó la historia de cómo conoció al dragón. Él provenía de una isla llamada Berk y que allí cazaban dragones. Hubo partes de su historia a las cuales no presté atención porque creo que me aburrí muy rápido. En conclusión logró hacerle una nueva cola para su amigo para que éste pudiera volver a volar.

–Pero ya la reparé, solo necesitaba unos pequeños ajustes –finalizó por fin, creo que ya estaba empezando a dormirme del aburrimiento.

–¿Puedo tocarlo? –fue lo primero que quise hacer desde que lo vi, nunca antes había visto un dragón real, solo en dibujos de libros.

–Claro, supongo que si –hizo que el dragón se acercara un poco y yo estiré mi mano valientemente pero tomando mis precauciones, no permitiría que esa cosa me quitara mi brazo favorito. Le acaricié la cabeza y el dragón me lo permitió con gusto, al parecer no difería mucho de un perro, solo que éste era más grande y con alas. No pude ocultar mi emoción, ¡estaba acariciando a un dragón! Definitivamente ese día sería especial.

Volviendo a la realidad me di cuenta de lo realmente tarde que era. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, seguramente mi mamá me matará si no llego a tiempo para cenar, espero que no se vuelva loca y vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Hiccup, oye ya es tarde y debo volver a casa –dije despidiéndome, él aparentemente tampoco se había dado cuenta y mostró cara de preocupación

- Tienes razón, mi padre estará preocupado por mí. Espero que nos veamos otro día, Merida –dijo montándose en Chimuelo.

-Adiós –justo cuando me monté en Angus vi que él dragón volteó hacia el oeste y se quedó mirando el horizonte muy intranquilo -¿Qué le sucede a tu amigo? –pregunté al castaño

-No tengo idea, parece que escuchó algo en la lejanía. Los dragones tienen unos oídos muy desarrollados –vi que estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo – Voy a ir hacia el oeste, quiero saber qué fue lo que escuchó –empezó a volar y lo fui perdiendo de vista. Como pude observar, la curiosidad no era un defecto mío solamente, aunque… ¿acaso iba a dejar que él lo descubriera primero? Jamás. Cabalgué lo más rápido que pude hacia el oeste.

Tenía un buen rato cabalgando, lo cual es malo. Empecé a ver como los árboles empezaban a cambiar de aspecto, estaba alejándome mucho de los territorios de Dunbroch ya que las fronteras más cercanas estaban al oeste. No pude dejar de pensar en mi madre… El escándalo que haría por mí sería enorme y mi castigo sería tan horrible que creo que estaría mucho mejor encerrada en una celda. ¿En qué líos que he metido ahora?

Me di media vuelta pero vi algo que hizo que me detuviera en seco; era uno de esos fuegos azules, esos espíritus que te guían hacia tu destino. ¿Debo seguirlos? La última vez que los seguí las cosas no continuaron muy bien pero ¿Qué más podría perder? No iba a desperdiciar un viaje como ese, así que hice una señal a Angus para que las siguiera.

...

El chico trajo el bote a la orilla y agarro la bolsa con la corona.

–Lo lamento, todo está bien. Tengo algo importante que hacer –dijo el chico.

–… Claro –respondió la chica con una sonrisa pero con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Acaso él estaba a punto de dejarla? No, no, él jamás haría una cosa así.

–Espérame aquí –el joven se dio media vuelta y camino por aquel manto de neblina.

Aun preocupada, Rapunzel le dijo a su pequeño amigo Pascal que no se asustara, que todo estaba bien pero ella sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal. Al cabo de un rato vio una sombra que se acercaba, al principio pensó que se trataba de Eugene pero no era así; eran dos tipos grandes que tenían un aspecto que indicaba claramente que no eran de fiar. Le explicaron que Eugene había huido con la corona y que a cambio se las había entregado a ellos.

Asustada, Rapunzel corrió para escaparse de esos tipos pero su cabello se había atorado con una rama caída. Estaba aterrada ¿qué haría ahora? Sin embargo algo salió de entre los matorrales; ella pudo observar que se trataba de sombras, muchas sombras que tenían forma de caballos que empezaron a atacar a sus perseguidores. Ella pudo escucharlos intentando defenderse pero no lograron vencer a las sombras.

Ella seguía tratando de zafarse de aquella rama que la sujetaba pero, cuando lo logró, algunas sombras se dieron cuenta de su presencia y fueron tras de ella dejando a los dos hombres inconscientes en el piso. Rapunzel corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, no obstante las sombras seguían detrás de ella muy de cerca. Estaba perdida, ¿qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué la perseguían?

En ese momento una sombra mucho más grande llegó del cielo, pero era diferente a las demás ya que se trataba de un dragón negro con grandes ojos verdes que se enfrentó a aquellas cosas que perseguían a la chica. Las sombras en forma de caballo se detuvieron un segundo y como si alguien los estuviera llamando se esfumaron de la misma manera en que aparecieron.

El dragón se volteó a ver a la muchacha, pero en vez de gruñirle, se le acercó lentamente. Rapunzel tenía una especie de don con los animales. Ella se quedó paralizada un momento pero luego acarició al dragón, Pascal era el único que le tenía cierta desconfianza. Ella había leído sobre dragones pero en los libros que tenía los mostraban como horribles bestias que atacaban a los caballeros y secuestraban damiselas. Sin embargo ese dragón no era nada agresivo con ella y la había salvado de esas criaturas.

Un chico salió de detrás de unos arbustos que hizo que Rapunzel volteara velozmente, tenía el aspecto de una persona que se cayó de un caballo, en efecto, se cayó del dragón en el momento del aterrizaje, aun necesitaba practicar un poco más.

–¡Chimuelo!… -exclamó Hiccup yendo al encuentro- Perdona si te asustó – dijo con timidez al percatarse de la presencia de Rapunzel

–Descuida, tu dragón es muy amigable y me ha salvado la vida –dijo la rubia- Mi nombre es Rapunzel y este camaleón es Pascal – la pequeña lagartija lo miró fijamente- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Soy Hiccup, pero puedes llamarme Hipo –explicó el castaño que retrocedió unos pasos al ver los ojos del camaleón- ¿El dragón te salvó la vida? El problema es que me caí cuando iba llegando y no pude ver que pasó.

–Yo… No lo sé, unas sombras salieron de la nada como caballos negros y empezaron a perseguirme –intentó explicar la chica de ojos verdosos mientras Pascal decía que sí con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿sombras? – el muchacho no podía creerse eso, tal vez esa chica tenía alucinaciones, así que decidió seguirle la corriente- Bueno yo precisamente vine aquí porque Chimuelo había escuchado algo que provenía de esta dirección.

–¿Chimuelo? ¡Qué bonito nombre! –dijo Rapunzel cambiando el tema sin darse cuenta, estaba fascinada con el dragón y parecía que a éste le caía muy bien Rapunzel ya que sonrío sin mostrar sus dientes- Oh ya veo porque… ¡tú dragón es adorable!

Hiccup pensó de repente que esa chica estaba loca de remate así que estaba a punto de despedirse cuando en ese momento un rostro familiar se acercó al lugar donde estaban.

...

–¿Hiccup? –definitivamente ese dragón era veloz, logró superarme y había llegado primero al lugar. El punto es que ¿qué lugar era ese? Empecé a ver a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fue a una chica jugando con un dragón, una imagen que no precisamente se ve todos los días.

–¿Merida? –el chico abrió mucho los ojos, creo que jamás pensó que lo alcanzaría- Pensé.. Pensé que te habías ido..

–¿Qué acaso no te alegras de verme? – dije bajándome de Angus, fue en ese momento donde la chica de cabello dorado se volteó a verme.

–¡No!.. Yo no dije eso… Me alegro de verte y.. Y mucho, es sólo que.. –Hiccup empezó a tartamudear y creo que se sonrojó un poco. No me gusta la gente que tartamudea pero a veces es mejor guardarse los comentarios.

–Hola, soy Rapunzel ¿eres amiga de Hiccup y de Chimuelo? – me dijo la oji-verde alegremente. La chica tenía una trenza que le llegaba al suelo pero se notaba que su cabello era mucho más largo.

"_Qué chica más rara_" pensé para mis adentros; mi madre me había dicho antes que insultar a la gente no era la forma de hablar de una princesa, yo siempre estuve en desacuerdo con eso pero en este caso creo que me vendría mejor no ocasionar problemas.

–Soy Merida y los conocí hace algunas horas –le dije, en ese momento recordé a mi madre y decidí que no podía continuar más con esto y que debía irme de inmediato- Bueno, chicos, creo que ya… -Algo hizo que me detuviera, los arbustos empezaron a moverse y empezaron a salir sombras en forma de animales que nos empezaron a ver amenazantes.

–¡Oh no! –gritó Rapunzel alejándose mientras Chimuelo les gruñía y les enseñaba sus dientes.

Escuché a Angus ponerse nervioso y trate de calmarlo para poder subirme pero dio un salto que hizo que soltara las riendas y se escapó hacia el este, dejándome. En esa fracción de segundo Hiccup se montó en su dragón y Rapunzel hizo lo mismo.

–¡Vamos! –dijo el castaño dándome la mano para que subiera también al dragón, obviamente acepté y emprendimos el vuelo antes de que esas cosas nos atacaran. Las sombras nos intentaban alcanzar porque también podían volar.

Volamos muy cerca de los árboles para que esas sombras se estrellaran contra ellos pero cuando lo hacían se formaba otra sombra más reemplazándola. Chimuelo dio muchos giros y acrobacias a través del bosque para perderlas hasta que nos topamos con una montaña, pensé que estábamos a punto de estrellarnos cuando en realidad habíamos entrado por una grieta en la roca que hizo finalmente que perdiéramos a las sombras.

–Parece que las perdimos –concluyó Hipo- ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

–¡Esas eran las sombras que me perseguían! –dijo Rapunzel aun asustada

–Bueno sean lo que sean estuvieron a punto de atraparnos –dije- hoy ha sido muy raro, creo que lo mejor es que cada uno volvamos a nuestras casas –Todo en ese día no tuvo mucho sentido y estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar muy bien las cosas, además de la persecución con las sombras. Tenía que volver a casa, en la mañana pensaría mejor la situación.

–Tienes razón, el problema es que… -Rapunzel se veía melancólica, definitivamente estaba triste y a la vez preocupada por algo- No recuerdo donde está mi casa.

–Igual yo, está tan oscuro que no sé cómo volver – Hiccup parecía tener el mismo problema.

–No se preocupen, si quieren pueden quedarse esta noche en mi casa -¿Por qué dije eso? De seguro en el castillo se preguntarán que fue lo que pasó y si quiero que los acepten debo inventar una muy pero muy buena excusa.

...

El rey se acercó a la reina con noticias no muy buenas.

–Cariño me temo que no he podido encontrarla –dijo con una gran desilusión en su rostro- la he buscado por todo el pueblo y los bosques cercanos y no hay ni rastro de Merida

–¡Sigue buscando! No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, si tengo que salir yo misma en su búsqueda lo haré con tal de encontrar a mi hija –Elinor estaba decidida a encontrar a su hija a como diera lugar, después de casi perderla hace un año no podía perderla ahora.

–Tienes razón no podemos darnos por vencidos – el rey Fergus tampoco perdería a su hija por ningún motivo- De hecho, si me dejas pensarlo un poco, todo esto parece obra de Mor'du ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

–¡Fergus! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Mor'du ya no existe?! –la reina casi pierde los estribos al ver como su esposo por décima cuarta vez lo mencionaba después de lo que pasó hace un año.

–¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya regresado! Ya sabes ¡por venganza! – el rey estaba a punto de dar uno de esos teatros que daba a menudo cada vez que recordaba a Mor'du y el día en que le quitó la pierna.

La reina se llevó las manos a la cabeza y decidió ir ella misma a por su hija, pero, todo terminó cuando Merida entró a la sala principal.

...

–Hola mamá, hola papá –dije un poco despreocupada. En todo el camino de regreso estuve pensando en una buena excusa que permitiera evitarme un castigo y a la vez dejar a mis amigos quedarse en el castillo. Espera ¿dije amigos? Quise decir conocidos.

–¡¿Merida?! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, jovencita! – mi mamá estaba gritando pero me lo esperaba, de todos modos había planeado una excusa muy buena. Tienes razón ¿por qué no decirle la verdad? Pues simplemente porque no me creería y de seguro me tacharía de mentirosa y posiblemente me castigue por toda la eternidad.

–Perdóname, mamá –dije mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. Hiccup y Rapunzel se habían quedado detrás de la puerta con la orden de esperar a que yo les indicara pasar.

–Tu madre tiene razón, ¿por qué llegas a estas horas, Merida? –mi padre también quería saber

–Pues verán… Es que yo estaba en el bosque, como de costumbre, pero me topé con un… Oso –En mi mente eso sonaba bien pero ahora quisiera retractarme.

–¡¿Un oso?! ¡Mor'du! – uh oh, eso no estaba bien. Mi padre ahora pensaba en ese oso otra vez

–No, no, no… Era un oso normal, uno cualquiera de los bosques –espero haber corroborado mi error, desgraciadamente mi madre no estaba muy convencida y al parecer decir la palabra "oso" le traía malos recuerdos- Me refiero a que estaba muy agresivo, así que saqué mi arco y le disparé una flecha pero éste aún no estaba muerto y era la última que me quedaba –de hecho, si, perdí todas mis flechas, pero fue disparándoles a las sombras mientras volaba. ¿Lo ven? ¿ustedes creerían algo así? Claro que no- Así que traté de escapar cabalgando pero Angus se descontroló… e hizo que me cayera -¡Angus! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

–¡Merida eso es terrible! ¿y cómo te salvaste? -¡Qué bien! Al menos mi madre estaba empezando a creer en mi historia.

–Pues estaba perdida pero entonces llegaron dos personas que sabían cómo domar bestias y lograron hacer que el oso se marchara – Eso se oyó tan poco convincente que creo que tendré que probárselos más tarde- Así es, no es mentira –de hecho, no lo es. Rapunzel y Hiccup fueron capaces de estar con ese dragón sin que éste les gruñera.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y quiénes son esas personas? Nos vendría muy bien tener domadores de bestias en nuestra guardia real –mi padre estaba encantado con la idea, al parecer él creía verdaderamente en mi historia, en cambio mi madre se veía un poco confundida.

–El punto es que en agradecimiento los invité a cenar en el castillo y llegué tarde porque Angus se escapó y tuvimos que regresarnos a pie –bien, eso último sonó bien

–Bueno, hija, eso no parece tener nada de malo. Eres la princesa y aquellas personas que te salvaron deben ser recompensadas –cuando mi madre miente o no parece del todo convencida se le nota en la cara claramente, pero esta vez de verdad creía en la historia así que era hora de que les presentara a los chicos

–Madre, padre, ellos son Hiccup y Rapunzel – ellos inmediatamente entraron a la sala con cara de asombro y un poco de timidez

–Bienvenidos, os doy las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija de ese oso y les invito a que pasen a la mesa porque la cena esta por servirse –definitivamente al ver a Hipo y a Rapunzel se dio cuenta ciertamente que era imposible que esos dos hayan podido domar un oso pero también tenían las caras más inocentes de todo Dunbroch.

En la cena mi madre les hizo preguntas sobre cómo lograron domar a ese oso, yo les hice señas para que le siguieran la corriente y a la final todo resultó muy bien porque Hipo les contó la forma en que domó a su dragón, claro, obviando la parte del dragón. Y Rapunzel, pues, ella solo fue honesta todo el tiempo, les contó sobre sus hobbies y de lo mucho que amaba a los animales y ahí fue donde vi a la lagartija que traía en el hombro; no me había dado cuenta de esa lagartija, después de verla detenidamente noté que se trataba de un camaleón y eso aclaró la duda. Rapunzel les presentó a mis padres a Pascal y mi madre casi pone el grito en el cielo pero se contuvo de una forma casi excepcional. Hiccup, en cambio, dijo que él era hijo del jefe de un pueblo de vikingos… ¡¿Qué?! Espera un minuto ¡Yo no sabía eso!

–¡¿Enserio?! Vaya entonces tú debes venir del reino que está al norte de aquí. Nosotros no tenemos relaciones comerciales con ese reino, ¿o sí, Fergus?- la buena noticia es que mi madre ahora tiene mucha más confianza en ellos, la mala era que yo ¡no sabía eso! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Tal vez no lo veía importante pero obviamente era muy importante.

–No lo creo, Elinor. Esas tierras pertenecen a mis parientes pero hace mucho tiempo que no recibo noticias de ellos. Merida ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él era un Noble? –mi padre hizo que casi me ahogara con mi agua.

–Pues… ¿Era importante? – vaya.. definitivamente soné muy despreocupada

–Pero Merida, si me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio no hubiera dudado de ti – mi madre estaba más calmada… Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella dudo de mí? ¿Cuándo? Bueno no importa, lo importante es que ya no dudaba

Bueno todo resultó bien al final. Uno que otro detalle que me sorprendió pero en definitiva todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado; mis padres insistieron en que ellos se quedaran esa noche en el castillo. Al final de cuentas, a mi madre le alegró que hiciera amigos, especialmente si eran príncipes igual que yo. Si se refieren a Rapunzel, fue aceptada inmediatamente, de hecho ella era una mejor imagen de una princesa que yo; hasta escuché a mi madre decir a Moudie, la sirvienta, que Rapunzel era "una chica adorable". Ah y sobre Chimuelo; Hipo, Punzie (la manera en que empecé a llamarla para acortar) y yo lo escondimos en uno de los pasadizos del palacio que tenía acceso desde afuera.

También empecé a pensar en muchas cosas cuando llegué a mi habitación, muchas preguntas llegaban a mi mente como flechas; ¿Qué eran esas sombras? ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Por qué las luces azules me guiaron hacia Hipo y Punzie? ¿Qué había sido de Angus, mi fiel amigo?... Debía salir a buscarlo.

**Los 3 puntos suspensivos indican que es otra escena, ah y les tengo que decir que este fic tendrá partes contadas por Mérida y otras partes contadas por un narrador omniciente :S Btw, Ya estoy terminando el segundo capítulo y lo publicaré cuando pueda xc Comenten! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Aquí les traigo el cap 2, aquí es dónde Jack aparece. repito que los personajes no son míos xD qué obvio! okya LOL **

**Capítulo 2**

En lo primero que pensé al despertar fue en buscar a Angus, era mi mejor amigo, a parte de mi arco y mis flechas. Me alisté para salir y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, al parecer me levanté tarde porque Hipo y Punzie ya estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. La rubia estaba jugando con mis hermanos, ellos nunca habían visto un camaleón, con lo cual, Pascal era una novedad. Hipo en cambio estaba dibujando algo en un libro, curiosa me acerqué a ver lo que hacían. También pude notar que Punzie dibujaba ya que sostenía en sus manos una pintura de… ¿Una linterna? Y ¿las linternas le parecían interesantes? Bueno una vez desde la ventana del castillo vi como un aldeano encendía una y se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno… No, las linternas no son interesantes.

–Buenos días, dormilona –saludó Rapunzel. Cuando me volteé a verla me di cuenta de que mis hermanos le estaban robando los panecillos de su plato, eso me hizo gracia.

–Tal vez debería advertirte que te vas a quedar sin desayuno si no pones cuidado –dije señalando su plato con una risita

–Oh –fue lo único que dijo, de seguro no le importaba mucho comer pero para mí el desayuno era algo esencial

Me serví unos cuantos panecillos y mantequilla y me senté en medio de ellos dos. Hipo al ver que estaba muy cerca cerró su cuaderno de dibujo.

–¿Qué estabas dibujando? –pregunté al castaño, el cual se sonrojó un poco, solo espero que no empiece a tartamudear porque créanme que explotaré

–Nada –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

–Está bien –terminé diciendo metiéndome un panecillo en la boca.

–Bien, este es un libro donde estoy anotando toda la información que tengo sobre los comportamientos de los dragones –dijo abriendo su libro y enseñándome algunas páginas

–No necesitas hacer un libro, yo tengo varios con la misma información –dije comiéndome otro panecillo

–Pero están equivocados –afirmó en tono serio

–Si tú lo dices… Tú eres el experto –respondí con cierto aire de sarcasmo. Él me miró un poco fastidiado y luego me pregunto sobre Chimuelo- Si te refieres al "terror nocturna" sigue oculto en el pasadizo. Iremos a por él después de desayunar

–Es Furia Nocturna –dijo un poco molesto, pero sólo logró que me riera, él en cambio dio un gesto de molestia y se sentó en otra silla más alejada.

–Oye Punzie, ten cuidado con esos mounstros –dije en tono de broma- ellos parecen angelitos pero te robarán toda tu comida y, especialmente, tus postres –dije dirigiéndome a ellos quienes me miraron y sonrieron un segundo antes de salir de la cocina escabulléndose por ahí.

–Ay no seas mala con ellos, solo les dio hambre – Punzie siempre hablaba alegremente pero se podía observar que no lo estaba, estaba deprimida, sin embargo lo ocultaba muy bien

–¿Y ese dibujo? –le pregunté señalando el papel que tenía en la mano

–¿Te refieres a esto? Pues… Lo que pasa es que ayer fue mi cumpleaños – Creo que puedo notar el problema, seguramente nadie recordó su cumpleaños y por eso está tan triste- Y siempre fue mi sueño saber de dónde provenían esas luces mágicas que siempre salían en mi cumpleaños…

–¿Luces mágicas? ¿nunca habías visto una linterna? – tal vez si ella me contara lo que sucedió ese día podría ayudarla a que no esté tan melancólica

Punzie me contó que toda su vida estuvo encerrada en una torre porque su madre le decía que el exterior estaba lleno de maldad, eso me hizo pensar que mi madre tal vez no era tan mala como creía, la madre de Rapunzel era mucho peor que la mía. También comentó que siempre veía esas luces el día de su cumpleaños y que en su cumpleaños número dieciocho… ¿Qué? ¿Ella era un año mayor que yo? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ella se comportaba como una niña de cinco años, bueno, estar encerrada toda tu vida tampoco ayuda mucho. Total, ese día decidió salir a conocer el mundo y al final del día… Bueno ya saben lo que pasó después.

–Nunca me hubiera imaginado que eras una princesa, es que eres diferente a como describen a las princesas en los libros –dijo al final. Esos comentarios no me insultaban para nada, es más, me alegraba cuando alguien pensaba que no era como una princesa porque ese tipo de princesas eran torpes y ridículas, y siempre querían encontrar a su amor verdadero para casarse y vivir la vida sirviendo al esposo.

–Gracias –terminé diciendo con una sonrisa

–Pero es verdad, nunca pensé que tu casa era un castillo–escuché a decir a Hipo. "Y a mí me sorprendió que fueras alguien de la nobleza" me hubiera gustado decir pero me guardé el comentario. De repente me puse a pensar en mi caballo…

–Oigan chicos, ayer perdí a mi caballo, Angus, y necesito encontrarlo –dije parándome de la mesa

–¡Es verdad! –dijo Punzie preocupada- Yo te acompaño

–Y yo –dijo el "chico dragón". Hipo y Punzie se pararon de la mesa al igual que yo y se dirigieron a la puerta

–Excelente, chicos. ¡Vamos a por ese "Fulgor Nocturno"! – no pude evitar reírme después de decir eso y ver la cara de Hipo.

–¡Es un Furia Nocturna! –no pudo evitar ponerse rojo del enojo

–Si, si, como sea, chico dragón –dije mientras los guiaba hacia el pasadizo secreto. Teníamos que ser cuidadosos porque si las personas del pueblo veían un dragón todo se convertiría en desastre y posiblemente mi padre y muchas otras personas quieran cazarlo como en la isla de Hipo.

Después de sacar cuidadosamente a Chimuelo del pasadizo, que era una especie de salón enorme en el sótano del castillo donde nadie iba nunca, guié a los chicos hacia el bosque por otro camino menos transitado que permitió que camináramos con el dragón en plena luz del día sin que nadie se diera cuenta (espero) y fuimos en dirección al bosque. Cuando salimos del pueblo no me podía creer la gran hazaña que hice.. Quiero decir, que hicimos, ya saben.. Llevando a "Desdentado" y todo eso. Ahora tenía que encontrar a mi amigo Angus, él se escapó en dirección al castillo pero nunca lo vi volver, el conocía el camino de regreso pero no había regresado y eso me preocupaba.

Decidimos no volar con Chimuelo de día porque tal vez alguien podría notarlo, además el bosque era tan espeso que desde el aire nos sería más complicado localizar a mi caballo. Caminamos por el bosque y por los lugares donde usualmente Angus y yo vamos pero, no estaba. Hubo un momento donde Punzie juró ver una especie de luz azul y yo les expliqué que eran los espíritus del bosque, y que ellos te guiaban hacia tu destino. También les hablé de que la última vez que seguí a las luces azules convertí a mi madre en oso y todo eso… Rapunzel no podía creer que yo le haya hecho eso a mi mamá, pero.. ¡Fue un accidente! Además todo terminó bien. Hiccup nos contó que su madre un día desapareció y Punzie sintió mucha lástima por él. Bueno hace un año eso no me parecía mala idea…

Me di cuenta de que yo nunca había hablado mucho con personas contemporáneos conmigo, creo que ellos se convirtieron en mis primeros amigos aparte de Angus, por supuesto, y sin olvidarme de mi arco y mis flechas, nunca salgo sin ellos.

–Algo cambió en el clima –dijo Hipo frotándose los brazos- ¿No creen que está haciendo mucho frío?

–Cierto –afirmó Punzie- Qué extraño.. Hace un momento hacía calor

–¿Frío? No está haciendo nada de frío, creo que se les pegó un catarro –dije. ¿De qué rayos hablan? El clima seguía igual, ni muy frío ni muy cálido.

–Estamos en Agosto pero está haciendo frío como si fuera Enero –dijo Hiccup y Rapunzel asintió. También me di cuenta de que Pascal estaba azul del frío, el único que caminaba como si nada era Chimuelo.

–Chicos, si se sentían mal debieron quedarse en el castillo –dije un poco molesta. ¿Se estaban rindiendo? ¿Acaso esa era una excusa para regresar? Caminé un poco más rápido para dejarlos atrás, no quería escucharlos, además si querían regresar ¡me daba igual! Yo sola puedo encontrar a Angus.

–Merida, espera… -escuché decir a Punzie- ¡Son copos de nieve!

–¡¿Qué?! –miré hacia arriba incrédula pero… En efecto, estaba empezando una tormenta de nieve. El viento empezó a soplar cada vez más fuerte. Me volteé para ver a los chicos pero estos ya no estaban, habían desaparecido pero lo más interesante era la tormenta… ¿Una tormenta de nieve.. ¡En Agosto!?- ¡Punzie! ¡Hipo! –los llamé pero nadie contestó

El viento no me dejaba moverme muy bien, era muy fuerte, y los copos de nieve me caían en la cara. Caminé hacia atrás para buscarlos pero era inútil. Lo que más me sorprendió es que no tenía frío, era como si todo fuera una ilusión, no podía sentir nada. ¿Era una ilusión? No lo creo, todo era muy real, el viento casi me lleva y los copos de nieve me obstruyen la vista pero… ¿por qué no siento frío?

Los seguí llamando pero nadie contestaba. Traté de llegar al pueblo, tal vez Hipo y Punzie se fueron volando hacia allá pero… ¿Ellos me abandonaron? Era casi imposible creérmelo. Tal vez la que tenía fiebre era yo, ¡eso es! De seguro tengo la cabeza caliente. Me toqué la cabeza con una mano y… ¡Estaba ardiendo! Estoy enferma, estoy segura, aunque no sienta ningún malestar. No me dolía el estómago, ni la cabeza, ni nada. Qué raro.

Como por arte de magia, esos espíritus azules volvieron a aparecer. Nunca habían aparecido tantas veces a la misma persona, quiere decir que soy especial, porque no es normal que me aparezcan tantas veces. Definitivamente esas lucecillas quieren deliberadamente que cumpla con mi destino sea cual sea, de hecho, ésta tormenta debe de ser creada por ellos; de seguro es una especie de prueba o algo así. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Debo seguirlas una vez más.

Caminé y caminé hasta que me di cuenta de que la tormenta había terminado y que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Seguía sin sentir nada pero eso no era lo más extraño… ¡Angus! Era mi caballo, estaba parado en un pequeño claro que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

–¿En dónde te habías metido? –dije en tono de broma a mi corcel porque es obvio que no puede responderme…

–Creo que estaba esperándote.

–¿Cómo? –levanté mi vista pero no vi a nadie, es obvio que no fue Angus quien me habló.. ¿o sí? – ¿Quién anda ahí? –levanté mi arco y coloqué una flecha, estaba lista para disparar a quien sea que haya sido porque esa voz no me era familiar

–Espera… ¿Puedes escucharme? –dijo la voz

–¡Claro que puedo escucharte! ¿me estás tomando el pelo o qué? Sal de donde quiera que estés antes de que me enoje – dije, pero no estaba mintiendo, odio a esas personas que se esconden y no muestran la cara.

–Entonces… ¿Puedes verme? –dijo la voz. Me volteé para ver a la persona que hablaba y lo apunté con mi flecha. Esta vez se dejó ver y pude notar que era un muchacho no muy mayor que yo con una extraña camisa de color azul y pantalones marrones. Pero eso no era todo… Su cabello era blanco como el de un anciano pero no parecía un viejo, y sus ojos eran azules como los míos.

–Pues claro que puedo verte, de no ser así no te estaría apuntando con mi arma – le respondí su estúpida pregunta, aunque ahora pienso que debí hacerlo de otro modo.

–¡Qué bien! ¡Puedes verme! – dijo el extraño, en su cara se veía una gran felicidad. De seguro es un loco. Intentó acercarse pero no se lo permití, lo seguí apuntando y él solo sonrió y se alejó dos pasos.

–¿Quién eres? –le pregunté seria, mi mamá dice que los locos no son personas de fiar así que no quería que se acercara mucho. Empecé a pensar en alguna manera de hacer que se fuera para que yo pudiera irme con Angus.

–Qué raro, entonces ¿no sabes quién soy?-me preguntó un poco confundido. El bastón que llevaba en la mano no me daba mucha confianza, un movimiento en falso y lo atravieso con mis flechas.

–No –dije secante. Mi mamá también me advirtió que no puedes pelear con un loco porque saldrás perdiendo.

–Mi nombre es Jack Frost, solo aquellas personas que creen en mí pueden verme pero supongo que tu no crees en mi.

–¿Y por qué habría de creer en ti? – Mi brazo se estaba cansando pero no me iba a descuidar ni un segundo

–¿Alguna vez has estado en una pelea de bolas de nieve? Pues es debido a mí. También congelo los lagos para que se pueda patinar sobre hielo, traigo el viento gélido y la nieve – dijo alegre, obviamente estaba loco de remate

–De acuerdo… -dije un poco insegura, a los locos a veces hay que seguirles la corriente- Y entonces señor Jack Frost… ¿No tiene ninguna pelea de nieve en alguna parte? – solo quería lograr que se fuera pero parecía que nada iba a funcionar

–¿Señor? No me llames así, mejor dime Jack - dijo un poco disgustado por haberlo llamado de esa forma ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso no ve que está hablando con la princesa? Menudo loco– Oye… ¿me apuntarás con tus flechas todo el día?

–Mi madre me advirtió de que no debía confiar en los extraños, señor Frost – le respondí pero no debí haber dicho eso, me escuché como una niña pequeña que aún hacía caso a todo lo que decía mamá.

–Jack –aclaró porque volví a llamarlo "señor"- y es obvio que no me crees, entonces te lo demostraré… – sonriente aun, se acercó a un árbol y lo tocó con su bastón, inmediatamente el árbol se llenó de escarcha rápidamente y sus hojas verdes se volvieron blancas al instante.

Me quedé sin palabras… Entonces, él era un espíritu del bosque, o espíritu del invierno mejor dicho. Bajé mi arco lentamente, me acerqué al árbol y lo observé detenidamente para ver si se trataba de algún truco pero, no era un truco.

–¿Convencida? –me dijo. Me di la vuelta y lo vi flotando… ¡¿Flotando?! Abrí mucho los ojos ¿También podía volar? Bueno era un espíritu del bosque y los espíritus tenían poderes mágicos ¿verdad?

–Entonces… ¿Eres el espíritu del invierno? –repetí lo mismo que dije en mi cabeza. Es verdad, tal vez debería estar mucho más sorprendida pero… ¿Cómo puedo estar sorprendida después de todo que le he visto? Transformé a mi madre en oso con una poción mágica que le compré a una bruja en el bosque, también conocí a un dragón real y fui perseguida por sombras mientras volaba por el aire; ¿Debería estar sorprendida por un chico que tiene poderes de hielo y puede volar? Tal vez no tanto.

–Yo diría que sí, algo por el estilo –dijo un poco inseguro- Bueno ahora sabes quién soy, es mi turno de saber quién eres tú

–Merida –dije montándome en mi caballo, yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Además, tenía que buscar a mis amigos…

–¿Ya te vas? –preguntó curioso

–Sí. Discúlpame, es que tengo cosas que hacer –dije alejándome lentamente esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, tal vez si corría el me empezaría a perseguir y yo no quería eso. Ya era suficiente con la tormenta de hace un rato- Gracias a tu pequeña ventisca, señor Jack, mis amigos están perdidos en el bosque.

–Sólo Jack –repitió ya fastidiado de mi formalidad. Vaya, nunca pensé que a alguien le molestara mi comportamiento de princesa, tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo porque me gusta hacer enojar a las personas- ¿Te refieres a esa tormenta? Tal vez te sorprenda pero yo no la hice –me empezó a seguir. No, no, no, eso era justamente lo que quería evitar.

–¿Seguro? Entonces alguien quiere quitarte tu trabajo –dije en tono burlón. Espera ¿por qué le busco conversación? Debía cortarlo inmediatamente- ¿Por qué me sigues?

–Pues es verdad, yo no he hecho ninguna tormenta. Cuando llegué a aquí todo estaba cubierto de nieve así que supuse que ya era invierno.

–Respóndeme – dije, entonces empecé a notar que no me sentía bien, tenía mucho calor, tanto que mi mente no me estaba ayudando mucho. Ya otras veces me había dado fiebre pero no era nada parecido a esto, ¿será grave?...

–Porque no sé dónde estoy y porque quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigos, descríbelos –me pidió el chico

–Ellos… -no pude terminar la frase cuando sentí que me estaba cayendo, no pude ver más nada y perdí el conocimiento.

...

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en mi habitación, de vuelta en el castillo. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Pensé. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Rapunzel que me observaba sentada desde una silla.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Merida? –fue lo que dijo la rubia

–¿Punzie?... ¿Qué me sucedió? -quería saber lo ocurrido porque mi cabeza aun me daba vueltas y no recordaba muy bien lo que hacía anteriormente.

–Estábamos en el bosque ¿recuerdas? Pero comenzó una tormenta de nieve y te perdimos de vista –respondió mi amiga.

–¿Cómo llegué aquí? – tenía tantas preguntas que mi cabeza se ponía cada vez peor

–Hipo y yo te conseguimos inconsciente pero… -no terminó de hablar porque la interrumpí con otra pregunta

–¿Me caí del caballo? ¿Dónde está Angus?

–Sobre Angus, él está bien. Lo llevamos al granero y, sobre la caída… -hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- Alguien te sostuvo e impidió que te cayeras. Fue justo en ese momento donde Hipo, Chimuelo, Pascal y yo te encontramos –luego sonrío como de costumbre

–¿Ah sí? – algunas cosas no las entendí por el dolor de cabeza que tenía- ¿Quién?

–Él –dijo alegremente señalando al chico de cabello blanco que estaba al otro lado de la habitación- Él se llama Jack, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Saludos, princesa –dijo en el momento en que lo vi a la cara ¿cómo no lo vi antes? Estaba parado ahí desde que me desperté y no me di cuenta de su presencia, él era silencioso como un fantasma.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ésta es mi habitación y tú no puedes entrar, así que vete ahora –fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto lo vi

–Descuida, princesa, nadie puede verme –no me gusta que me llame princesa ¿quién se cree que es? Oh ya veo… Quiere fastidiarme de la misma manera que yo lo hice cuando lo llamé "señor". Qué inmaduro…

–¿Qué? – si mi madre entraba y lo veía ahí de seguro lo sacaría a patadas y lo encerraría en el calabozo, o peor, lo condenaría a muerte. Bueno… Eso no sonaba nada mal, de seguro con eso aprendería la lección.

–Sólo las personas que creen en Jack pueden verlo –respondió Punzie

–Explica entonces cómo tú y Hiccup lo vieron –cada cosa que decían no tenía concordancia

–Ellos saben quién soy, me reconocieron al instante – Explicó Jack con una risa- Bueno… Casi al instante – esto último hizo que Rapunzel soltara una risita.

No me gustaba cuando no me explicaban bien las cosas. Punzie y Frost parecían hablar un mismo idioma, un idioma que yo no conocía y hacía que me enojara. Ya el dolor de cabeza se me había pasado y estaba empezando a razonar las cosas, y ellos hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

–Pues no me gusta que esté aquí –dije molesta. Ni siquiera conocía a esa persona, y ahora que recuerdo… No era una persona, era un espíritu del invierno- Vete en este instante

–De acuerdo, como ordene usted, princesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia en tono burlón. Inmediatamente salió por la puerta volando a quién sabe dónde

–Punzie ¿Dónde está mi madre? –pregunté a la rubia que se había quedado observando la puerta y no me prestaba atención- ¿Punzie? ¿te encuentras bien?

–¿Ah?.. ¿Qué? Disculpa no te escuché, Mer –dijo cuando volvió en sí. Veo que ella también me buscó un apodo para mí, pero ¿Mer? ¿es enserio?

–Te pregunté que en dónde está mi madre –repetí un poco más fuerte para ver si esta vez me escuchaba

–Oh, ella estaba hablando con el médico real y después fue a la cocina a encargarte una sopa – explicó la oji-verde

–Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿estoy enferma? ¿es acaso gripa o algo así? –quise saber ya que no era normal que estuviera tan caliente después de estar bajo una nevada

–No, no… Es que, no sé exactamente – me sonrío con cara de "Yo no sé nada"

En ese momento mi madre entró a la habitación.

–Merida, que bien que despertaste –dijo aliviada al verme- Ten, te preparé sopa –me dio la sopa y puso su mano en mi frente y su expresión fue de preocupación- ¡Merida! ¡Sigues muy caliente!

–Tranquila, mamá, me voy a mejorar ya lo verás –le dije, y justo en el momento que le iba a dar un sorbo a mi sopa, mi madre me la quitó de las manos

–Merida, estás tan caliente que mejor te traeré algo frío. Esperame aquí con Rapunzel –dijo saliendo de la habitación con la sopa en la mano

–Oye Punzie, ¿dónde está Hiccup? –le pregunté- ¿Qué pasó con Chimuelo?

–Hiccup se quedó esperando que despertaras, pero como no lo hacías, se fue a buscar a su padre para decirle que estaba bien y todo eso –aclaró Rapunzel

–¿Y no ha regresado? – vi por la ventana que todo estaba oscuro, me pregunto si Hipo habrá podido volar con toda esta oscuridad. De hecho… Estaba demasiado oscuro, no se podían ver las estrellas ni nada.

–Creo que no –dijo Punzie preocupada

–Ya veo… Bueno, no me voy a quedar toda la noche aquí. Voy a bajar a ver –dije levantándome de la cama. Aun llevaba mi vestido verde puesto así que todo estaba bien. Me dirigí a la puerta y vi como mi amiga se levantaba de la silla y me seguía.

–Espera, Merida, ¿no deberías descansar? –dijo intentando hacerme regresar

–Es que no me siento mal, me siento mucho mejor – dije subiendo las escaleras. Ella me seguía para ver hacia donde iba

Punzie se detuvo al ver que le faltaba algo, era Pascal, no lo veía por ninguna parte. Tal vez se había quedado en la habitación así que fue corriendo a buscarlo y quedamos en que nos veríamos en el balcón de la torre. Quería subir allí para ver si podía ver a Chimuelo y a Hipo.

Llegué a lo alto de la torre esperando encontrarme allí con la hermosa vista de Dunbroch bajo el cielo estrellado… Sin embargo, todo estaba oscuro, no había estrellas ni luna, ni siquiera las luces del pueblo eran suficientes para acabar con toda la oscuridad. Me asomé un poco más y pude ver a este tal Frost observando a la distancia sentado en su bastón.

–Yo pensaba que los espíritus del bosque no podían hablar con los humanos – le dije con la simple curiosidad de saber qué me respondería.

–… ¿No te parece que esta noche es muy oscura y silenciosa? –dijo el albino. Estaba mirando el cielo nocturno con preocupación, como si hubiera visto antes ese sombrío espectáculo tiempo atrás…

**Oigan Dx El jarida va a tardar un poquito, es que opino que si ellos se van a enamorar quiero que se conozcan mejor. Por favor, tengan paciencia. Comenten que les pareció! xDDD los veo en el próximo cap LOL**


End file.
